


Suspended

by Star_dancer54



Series: Dear god old stuff. Like, seriously old. [46]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Kinda Fluffy, M/M, Written Post Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-02
Updated: 2006-09-02
Packaged: 2019-02-15 00:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13019259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_dancer54/pseuds/Star_dancer54
Summary: Jared really likes those pants.





	Suspended

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of those new [pics for Supernatural’s Season Two](http://lea-ndra.livejournal.com/488393.html), and a comment [](https://lea-ndra.livejournal.com/profile)[**lea_ndra**](https://lea-ndra.livejournal.com/) made about those suspenders. Also, thanks to my beta [](https://deathangelgw.livejournal.com/profile)[](https://deathangelgw.livejournal.com/)**deathangelgw** , blessed is she among betas.

Jensen was just heading back to change out of the ridiculous pants he was wearing when he felt large hands touch his hips before sliding down and yanking on the suspenders. His hips were forced back and his ass came in contact with another body, this one apparently very happy to see him.

He let out a sigh and glanced over his shoulder. “Jared, you planning on letting me go?”

Jared lowered his head and tucked his body closer. “I think you should wear these sorts of pants more often, personally.” His thumbs slid under Jen’s shirt stroked Jen’s hipbones lightly.

Jen quirked an eyebrow and ignored the hands. Probably not a smart thing to do. “And why’s that?”

“Mm because I like the idea of you with a leash.” Jared’s thumbs slid from Jen’s hipbones to the top of the pants before the rest of his hand hooked into the suspenders again and pulled.

Jen couldn’t help the way his hips arched or the way his ass rocked up automatically, but he could help the little noise that tried to come out his throat. “Damnit Jared,” he hissed while trying to pull away. “Public, remember?”

Jared snickered. “Hardly. That was the last shot of the day and everyone else is busy doin’ shit.” He rocked his hips into Jen’s ass and ran his lips over Jen’s neck. “Yeah, I like these. Makes you easier to control.”

“You saying you need something to control me?” came out a bit breathier than Jensen’d wanted, but it got the desired effect. Sort of. Jared shoved him away, but still had a hold on the suspenders so when he yanked on one side, Jen spun around to face him not of his own volition. He found himself face to face with his taller co-star and almost no space between them.

Jared ducked his head to give Jen a deep, involved, and _too damned quick_ kiss before releasing him. “I suggest you go change now before I rip those pants off of ya.”

“Jesus,” Jen rasped, but he did back up and head blindly for the costume room.

~~~

A few days later, Jensen opened a package that had been in his mail. It was a pair of pants remarkably similar to the ones from the photo shoot.


End file.
